El Baile de graduacion
by Devastador321
Summary: El era tímido y ella era insegura y para variar se acercaba el baile de graduación, ninguno de los dos tenia pareja, pero ¿Su suerte cambiara?


_Hola si se que es algo tarde para este Oneshot pero decidí participar en Kiriasu week, no prometo subir de todos los días pero si subiré tres, espero les guste y esta canción ( watch?v=idmBRaw_fVY) es la que se usara en el fic._

* * *

Asuna Yuuki, una estudiante por terminar la preparatoria la cual tenía el cabello castaño con ligero tono anaranjado, tez blanca, ojos color avellana y una de las chicas más atractivas de su escuela conversaba con sus amigas, Rika Shinozaki y Shino Asada, el baile de graduación era esa misma noche

-¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile Shino? – Pregunto Rika la cual era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y pecas en la cara

-No… pero quisiera que fuera Iori – Dijo Shino sonrojada la cual era una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos grises y utilizaba lentes

-No te creas, dicen los rumores que solo le gusta una chica en toda la escuela – Rika se giró a Asuna – Y tu Asuna, ¿Ya tienes pareja?

-No, posiblemente no vaya al baile – Dijo con tristeza la chica

-Oh vamos Asuna, sabemos que estas así porque Kazuto no te ha pedido ser tu pareja – Rika ocasiono que Asuna enrojeciera de golpe

-E-eso no es cierto, él y yo solo somos amigos

Eso era cierto, Asuna y Kazuto desde que entraron a la preparatoria se volvieron grandes amigos.

Mientras tanto Kazuto Kirigaya un chico de cabello negro como el carbón, ojos grises y un cuerpo bien marcado caminaba por el pasillo junto a su hermano Iori Kirigaya de cabello castaño, ojos grises y al igual que su hermano un cuerpo muy bien marcado solo que un poco más alto

-Kazuto… si no la invitas se te adelantaran y ya no será tu pareja, he escuchado a muchos compañeros que planean invitarla – Iori trataba de ayudar a su hermano – Además, todos saben que estás enamorado de Asuna, pero ni tú le dices ni ella se da cuenta

-No es tan fácil Iori, aparte tu qué me dices ¿Ya invitaste a tu amada secreta? – Kazuto estaba algo cansado de tanta insistencia aunque él sabía que si quería que Asuna fuera su pareja

-Sabes que es cierto, estás enamorado de ella y por lo que veo eres correspondido, y si hoy la invitare, a propósito supe que Ryoutarou ya invito a Rika – Los chicos llegaron donde estaban las chicas, Iori tomo tantito a Shino y Rika se fue a su clase dejando solos a Kazuto y Asuna

-H-hola Kazuto – Saludo Asuna tímidamente

-Hola Asuna, ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? – Kazuto igual estaba nervioso pero trataba de disimularlo

-No, creo que no iré – Kazuto quedo en silencio - bueno me tengo que ir Kazuto nos vemos después – Kazuto quedo decepcionado de sí mismo, ese era el momento perfecto para invitarla y lo desaprovecho

A la hora de la salida Rika se reunió con Asuna y Shino la cual estaba muy roja

-Bueno, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué quería Iori y porque estas tan roja? – Rika miraba a Shino con curiosidad

-Pues… Iori me pidió dos cosas – Shino admitía con una sonrisa

-¿Cuáles? – Asuna comenzaba a ser presa de la curiosidad

-Pues 1 que si quería ser su pareja de baile y 2 que si quería ser su novia – Rika y Asuna quedaron en shock

-¡¿Y qué respondiste?! – Preguntaron ambas chicas unísono

-No es obvio, a las dos preguntas le respondí que si – Shino respondía con una sonrisa – Bueno, el baile es esta noche, vamos por algo lindo para la ocasión

-Yo no iré al baile – Asuna estaba por irse a su casa cuando Rika la detuvo

-Lo dices porque Kazuto no te ha invitado o crees que otra chica ya lo invito – Decia Shino tomándola de un brazo

-N-no es eso, él es mi amigo, si llegara a invitarme seria por lastima o por quedar bien conmigo y no siente nada más que amistad por mí – Lo último lo dijo en tono de murmullo

-Vamos Asuna, que tal si alguien invita al último minuto, vamos por un vestido adecuado para ti – Asuna era jalada por sus dos amigas

Mientras tanto Kazuto esperaba a su hermano y a su hermana Suguha en casa los cuales habían ido de compras. Kazuto caminaba de lado a lado como león enjaulado, estaba nervioso y frustrado por no haber invitado a Asuna al baile.

Iori y Suguha regresaron, Iori subio al cuarto de Kazuto

-Kazuto, revisa si te queda y prepárate para el baile de esta noche y ya dile a Asuna que sea tu pareja – Iori le dejo un traje formal que era un saco, pantalón y moño negro con una camisa blanca.

Kazuto decidió que era tiempo de dejar sus miedos por lo que le mando mensaje a Asuna

 _Nos vemos en 15 minutos en la parada del autobús a la escuela, necesito preguntarte algo Asuna_

 _Atte: Kazuto_

Asuna recibió el mensaje el cual la dejo confundida, Kazuto no mandaba ese tipo de mensajes todos los días por lo que decidió ir a donde fue citada. Asuna ya había regresado del centro comercial y quedaron de verse en casa de Rika para prepararse e ir a la escuela para el baile.

Asuna llego al lugar acordado y ahí estaba Kazuto recargado en una pared

-Asuna… - Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ella

-Hola Kazuto ¿qué me querías preguntar?

-Esto… A-asuna… - Kazuto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios - ¿Serias mi pareja para el baile?

Asuna quedo hecha piedra, nunca creyó que Kazuto fuera a invitarla, pero por su inseguridad sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

-Lo haces solo porque nadie te dijo que fueras su pareja cierto, o solo es para quedar bien conmigo – Asuna estaba a punto de llorar cuando Kazuto la abrazo

-No es así Asuna –Kazuto la apretó más contra su cuerpo – De verdad quiero que seas mi pareja de baile esta noche, yo nunca quise invitar a alguien que no fueras tu

-E-enserio Kazuto – Asuna se sentía algo tonta por no creerle a Kazuto

-Si Asuna, ¿te parece si nos vemos en la entrada del gimnasio de la escuela?

-Sí, ahí te espero Kazuto, me iré a preparar nos vemos ahí – Asuna le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a Kazuto sonrojado

Kazuto paso a una florería para comprar algo para Asuna y curiosamente se encontró a su hermano Iori ahí

-Iori… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Kazuto estaba algo sorprendido

-Pues veras… Shino y yo ya somos novios así que para hoy quiero comprarle una flor o algo así – Iori estaba algo nervioso - ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Ya invite a Asuna al baile por eso yo estoy aquí – Respondió Kazuto igual de nervioso

-Bueno son las 6 de la tarde, el baile es a las 8, de casa hacemos media hora a la escuela así que tenemos dos horas y media para ponernos presentables

Los hermanos Kirigaya regresaron a su hogar para meterse a bañar y preparar sus trajes para la ocasión. Pasaron alrededor 2 horas y los chicos ya estaban listos.

Kazuto vestía su traje que era un pantalón y saco de vestir negro con una camisa blanca la cual en el cuello tenía un moño negro, sus zapatos estaban bien lustrados.

Iori tenía un traje que, a pesar de ser inusual quedaba elegante para la ocasión, el traje consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro y una gabardina que llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas igual negra, una camisa blanca con corbata roja e igual con sus zapatos bien lustrados.

Quedaron de verse con su amigo Ryoutarou y así ir los tres juntos a la escuela. Ryoutarou era un chico pelirrojo el cual vestía un traje azul marino con su respectivo moño del mismo color y su característica banda en la frente de color rojo con amarillo.

Al llegar al gimnasio, las chicas aun no llegaban por lo que comenzaron a platicar

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto? – Preguntaba Ryoutarou ya algo nervioso

-No lo sé, supongo que es en lo que terminan de arreglarse y cosas así – respondía Kazuto

-No lo sé solo espero… - Iori fue cortado y al igual que su hermano y su amigo quedaron con la boca en el piso al ver a las chicas entrar por la puerta

Rika vestía un vestido de color rojo con detalles blancos sin mangas y con la falda un poco arriba de las rodillas el cual dejaba ver sus piernas, Rika tenía su cabello solo con broche que sujetaba su medio fleco

Shino vestía un vestido verde con detalles plateados el cual tenía solo una manga, su falda era abierta igual un poco por arriba de la rodilla por lo que dejaba ver sus piernas cada que caminaba, su peinado era característico de ella con sus dos trenzas

Asuna vestía un vestido blanco con un moño rojo en el pecho, su falta era hasta la altura de las rodillas y su cabello estaba totalmente suelto

Los chicos se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas y les extendieron el brazo. El baile continuo, no falto los chicos que llevo alcohol y se emborracharon y trataron de seducir a las chicas, lo que ocasiono que Kazuto y Iori pelearan. Kazuto sabía pelear bastante bien ya que Iori le enseño como pelear. Debido a esto los maestros echaron a los chicos borrachos y de ahí el baile siguió sin problemas.

Ya al final la música fue más lenta y las parejas empezaron a estar más juntas, Asuna y Kazuto bailaban al compás de la música olvidándose de todo

-Eres hermosa Asuna – Dijo Kazuto viendo directo a los ojos avellana de Asuna

-G-gracias… tú también te ves muy bien – Asuna hiso contacto con sus ojos grises

La atmosfera era perfecta, Kazuto atrajo más a Asuna a su cuerpo y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, fue un beso lento y algo torpe pero fue claro lo que transmitia

-¿Serias mi novia Asuna? – Dijo Kazuto uniendo su frente con la de ella

-Si Kazuto, te quiero – Asuna respondió al gesto de Kazuto

-Yo también te quiero

Y asi fue como en un baile de graduación nuevos sentimientos florecieron y dos corazones latieron al compás de la música.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado, el fic de Assassins Online lo actualizare terminado Kiriasu week. Hasta la proxima_


End file.
